


Shuri Meddles

by kamarycherry



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Matchmaking, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamarycherry/pseuds/kamarycherry
Summary: “Bro, why are you going to get snacks again? Huh? You visit there like it’s your job now.”“Little sister, mind your business,” he rolls his eyes and waltzes out the door.He thinks Shuri doesn’t notice but she does.aka, Shuri plays cupid.
Relationships: Nakia (Black Panther)/T'Challa, Okoye/W'Kabi (Marvel), Shuri & T'Challa (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Shuri Meddles

Shuri is a smart girl and had noticed T’Challa going to the corner store quite frequently.

“Bro, why are you going to get snacks again? Huh? You visit there like it’s your job now.”

“Little sister, mind your business,” he rolls his eyes and waltzes out the door.

He thinks Shuri doesn’t notice but she does.

A few days later Shuri stops in after getting out of classes early. There are two new clerks in the store. That’s strange, the owner hates hiring new people and Shuri had gotten used to the previous clerks.

“Is there anything else you need today?” a woman with short coils in her hair smiled at her.

“No, nothing, thanks!” Shuri practically skipped home. Now which one was it her brother had his eyes on?

After a few weeks she took her allowance money and went by the shop again. This time she dragged T’Challa and W’Kabi with her.

“Come on! I think they got a restock of some ice cream!” She excitedly observes the freezer while watching her brother out of the corner of her eye. He sticks by her side and pretends to observe the ice cream but he’s really watching W’Kabi work his charm.

W’Kabi has approached the beautiful bald woman restocking the canned goods. She is smiling at him while moving closer.

Her brother’s eyes moved from watching them to locking on the counter.

Bingo.

Ramonda is sick of giving her daughter money to visit the corner store and finally asks her to fess up.

“Oh mama, he has this crush! She’s so cute though but you know how he is. It’s a wonder he’s ever kissed a girl before-”

“Well now I need to see her for myself,” her mother insisted.

That’s how the two found themselves in the store stocking up on chips and snacks.

“Is that all?” The cheery woman, Nakia, asked them.

“Oh, um I am in the mood for a pack of cigarettes, what would you recommend?” Ramonda had never smoked a day in her life and Shuri knew that.

“Well, the most popular brand is this pack but I wouldn’t know, I don’t smoke,” Nakia rang up the pack of cigarettes and added it to the order.

“I like her, she’s cute,” Ramonda whispered to her conspiring daughter as they walked home arm in arm.

After about a month of watching T’Challa moon and freeze up over Nakia an idea hit her while she was on her deathbed. All the modern technology in the world could never help her cope with her period so she decided if she needed to be miserable then her older brother should get to be happy at least.

“T’CHALLA! BROTHER!” She called in her most desperate voice. He came running right away.

“What? Shuri? Are you okay?” His hands hovered as he knelt by her bed.

“I’m out of tampons,” Shuri pouted. T’Challa’s face froze as he realized what his little sister would say next. “Just run and-” 

“I will call Mama-”

“She is at the women’s meeting if you call she’ll-”

“I will call Baba-”

“What? What does Baba know about tampons?! Are you insane? Just go to the corner store-”

“You are up to no good, are you even really on your period?” T’Challa knew something was up. She had to get him there fast. She let the tears form in her eyes.

“Please big brother, I’m wearing my last one and it would kill me to have to ruin my sheets because of this,” Shuri’s voice was as pitiful as she could make it.

Her brother had been won over and made his way to the shop.

When he returned he seemed to be in a foul mood. How had her plan not worked?

“What is wrong big brother? Is something the matter?” Shuri sat up as he handed her the bag. She noticed he had bought the expensive tampons with the organic cotton. He had definitely googled or asked questions at the store.

“Oh nothing, just something weird,” T’Challa mumbled.

“What is weird? I can’t read you brain, you know,” Shuri was now concerned. Her brother was normally on the serious side but he had passed serious and landed at morose.

“You know how sometimes we go somewhere and someone thinks we are dating?” T’Challa said it simply but the lightbulb went off in his sister’s head right away.

“Ah, that is always funny. Remember we got half off at the restaurant because they thought we were the cutest,” Shuri chuckled at the memory but another idea was quickly forming in her brain. She couldn’t let her brother know she was meddling.

“Yeah, that was funny at the time. This was just weird and I confess I didn’t know what to say,” T’Challa hung his head in shame.

Shuri took pity on him and distracted him from his sad thoughts by offering to play video games with him now that she was feeling better.

A few days later she went to the store with her girlfriend, Shaunette. As Shuri and Shaunette walked around the store she made sure to hold hands with her and stick close by.

“You’re being awfully PDA today, what gives?” Shaunette usually didn’t mind but Shuri didn’t typically show her affection in public for safety reasons.

“Just follow my lead,” whispered the scheming girl.

They walked up to the counter with their items and Shuri pulled out her phone.

“Look at this hilarious video my brother sent me. Him and W’Kabi went hoverboarding and it went awful. He fell off like three times,” Shuri exaggerated her movements and showed Shaunette the phone.

Her girlfriend understood her cues and laughed accordingly. Then she even took it a step further and pushed the phone toward Nakia.

“This is hilarious, watch it!” This is why Shuri loved Shaunette. Quick on her feet.

It finally happened one morning after Shuri left class. She stopped by the shop to get some ice cream again but before she could enter she spotted her brother through the glass. She quickly pulled away from the door before he spotted her.

She crossed her fingers and waited outside for him. It was only a five minute wait but she was vibrating out of her skin.

“T’CHALLA!” She shouted as her brother exited the store. She gave him such a fright that she would chuckle at it later.

“I wish my ancestors would warn me when you are about,” T’Challa stated as they began to walk home together.

“So, what was that?” Shuri nudged her brother in the side with a smile.

“What? I have no idea what you’re talking about,” T’Challa was good at playing innocent but she knew better.

“Oh, well I guess I can tell Nakia we aren’t really siblings then-”

“I knew you had something to do with this!” T’Challa playfully grabbed his sister by the shoulder to stop her.

“Well you were moving like a snail-”

“I was not moving like a snail-”

“The slowest snail in the world-”

“You should not meddle in my love life-”

“You wouldn’t have a love life if I hadn’t-”

“CHILDREN!” Ramonda shouted over them as they had reached their home now. “For the love of my heart will you please be quiet.”

“Sorry mother,” they both mumbled while shuffling inside.

Nakia would laugh when Shuri recounted her efforts to get them matched together later.


End file.
